Fat Black Cap
The Fat Black Cap is a Character in the game. The Fat Black Cap is a member of the Black Cap Brotherhood, and is a major antagonist in the game. He is seen to be a fat robot, wearing glasses and a thug's beanie hat. He seems to serve the Black Cap Brotherhood Leader a lot. Character The Fat Black Cap is of course a round, fat-looking robot. He has a round half-circle for a head, with a small nose and above his nose dark shades. He wears a generic thug's beanie hat on his head as well. His body is textured to be that of a sweater, similar to what the stereotypical thug and/or robber wears. It consists of wide metal scales, going horizontally across his body. The Fat Black Cap also has thin arms and legs, and appears to have hands and feet that look almost like suction cups. His mouth hinges from his body, unlike most robots where their mouth is actually in the middle of their face. History Before the game starts, the Fat Black Cap was active, causing trouble. In the past, he harassed and bullied Josef normally, performing crude acts such as destroying Josef's sand castle. He also aided the Black Cap Leader with harassing Josef as well, as he hid scenes of the Leader abusing Josef so the guards wouldn't notice. Sometime during the past, the Fat Black Cap, accompanied with the Thin Black Cap, approached the Drummer in the Robot Band and shoved the robot's drum over the Thin Black Cap's head. In response, the Thin Black Cap stuffed the drum inside of the Fat Black Cap's mouth, but then they both walked off laughing. However, the Drummer robot was left without a drum to play. Appearances Furnace Room The first appearance of the Fat Black Cap is in the Furnace Room, where he climbs down a rope via a pipe in the wall. When he lands on the ground, he tumbles over, and then walks towards the mine cart in the room filled with strange purple objects. He starts stuffing the objects inside of him, and then returns to the rope when he's done. He then climbs out of the room, and takes the rope along with him. Telescope Room When Josef follows the Fat Black Cap through the pipe, he spies on the Fat Black Cap and the Black Cap Leader. The two place all of the strange purple objects into a container, and then close it up, revealing it to be a Bomb. As Josef watches, the Fat Black Cap spots Josef, and points him out to the Leader, who successfully captures Josef. The Fat Black Cap picks up Josef and throws him in prison, and then leaves with the Leader, as well as with the Bomb. Later, when Josef returns to the Telescope Room after escaping the prison, he looks through the telescope and notices the Fat Black Cap and the Leader placing the bomb on the side of the Castle where the Mayor of Machinarium lives. Pub and Card Room The Fat Black Cap can be seen in the card room playing cards with his partners the Black Cap Brotherhood. Bathhouse The Fat Black Cap can next be seen in the hideout of the Black Cap Brotherhood from the overflow pipe in the Bathhouse. Cellar The final appearance of the Fat Black Cap is in the pub card room, as seen from the Cellar, where he is in an enclosed room playing cards with his partners the Black Cap Brotherhood. He continues to play cards until water starts pouring in from the ceiling, because Josef released water in the Bathhouse, which is above the enclosed room. The water fills the room, and the Fat Black Cap, along with his partners, float around the room, as the room is apparently airtight so the doors won't open. They float around until Josef appears underneath the enclosed room, and opens the trap door that's located in the room. The water pours down into a drain, with the Fat Black Cap and his partners following right after. The Fat Black Cap, along with his partners is defeated, and does not appear anymore. Category:Characters